Upside Down
by Then Misha Said
Summary: DxS Oneshot Songfic. Random Fluff. Kind of a Ramble. My grades are down from A's to D's..


A/N- Just a oneshot songfic to A-Teen's Upside Down. :3 Here starts the story that hits off my iPod Challenge. Hope you like it.

**Upside Down**

Sam sat at her desk, behind Danny, as she always did. Her hand was propping up her head, but just barely. She had a daydreaming look to her face, and anyone who saw her could see. Unfortunately, so could the teacher.

"Ms. Manson. If you'd be so kind as to stop daydreaming about the back of Mr. Fenton's head and pay attention, I'd be most grateful." The overweight teacher snapped Sam back to reality, with a dose of embarrassment.

_My grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together_

Sam couldn't pay attention as long as that raven-haired boy sat in front of her. Her mind seemed to be having an overflow of Danny lately, and she down right liked it. Sam's parents hadn't seen her grades, almost all D's, yet, but she knew she'd be grounded when they did.

_I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do  
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination_

_Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

Mr. Lancer pulled Sam aside after class, much to her dismay. Now she was going to get another scolding, as she did everyday.

"Ms. Manson, you really do have to concentrate in class. The next test is worth half of your final grade. I'm afraid I'm going to have to move you from your seat. Mr. Fenton seems to be distracting you too much." Sam frowned, and without a word, walked away. So what? She could still stare at him from across the room.

_My teacher says to concentrate  
So what? His name was Peter the Great  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
Cuz I don't have forever_

_I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you  
Each time I try- I-I the same old hesitation_

Sam saw Danny at their lockers, and bit her lip. Today was going to be the day.

"D-Danny," Sam stuttered as she walked up, leaning against the lockers.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" Danny flashed her a toothy grin, which just made her weak at the knees.

"Uh… I… um…" Sam froze. This wasn't the first time, either.

"Sam…?" Danny waved a hand in front of her face, confused.

"Uh, I… never mind." Sam frowned as she walked away. Maybe she could get Tucker to say something. No. That never works.

_Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

Tucker, who had been watching Sam's little mess up, decided to do something about it. Almost silently, Tucker walked up behind Danny.

"You know, you're even more clueless than I thought if you didn't get that hint." Tucker smirked at the startled Danny.

"What hint?" Danny asked as he turned around. Clueless.

"You seriously can't tell she likes you, dude?"

"Sam doesn't like me. She just probably… forgot what she was going to say." Danny convinced himself, and hopefully Tucker. Tucker just laughed.

"You've acted the same way around Paullina. She was trying to tell you that she loves you, Danny." Tucker rolled his eyes and walked away from Mr. Clueless

_Somehow someday  
You will love me too  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true  
Upside down...  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

Sam slid down the wall, collapsing on the floor. Her life used to be perfect, that was, until she realized her feelings. She closed her eyes, and tilted her head up. All of a sudden, the temperature dropped. Danny.

Sam felt herself being lifted, followed by weightlessness. Once again, the work of Danny. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, she really did, but he ought to have warned her first. They reached the roof, and Sam became visible, but not Danny.

Just as she was about to say something, she felt a strange, cold-yet-warm pressure on her lips. Sam's eyes closed, knowing fully well what was happening as Danny materialized in front of her. The two pulled away, both having a deep blush spread across their faces.

"I love you, too, Sam." Danny smiled, placing another tender kiss on her lips.

_Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you._

A/N- I kinda didn't have a plot for this one, I just went along. Kinda sucks.

-Sam


End file.
